


Twilight at The Plaza

by Chesire657



Category: tim curry fandom
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesire657/pseuds/Chesire657
Summary: You’re the new General Manager for the Plaza Hotel they just starting filming a new movie and that’s when you met Tim Curry. You two hit it off after a few dates and now you’re ready to take that chemistry to a new level.
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Twilight at The Plaza

You are the new general manager at the Plaza Hotel as they started filming a new movie. It is brutally cold in the Big Apple and the hustle and bustle is nothing like your small town across the river but it’s growing on you. You’ve also had another benefit: you’re leaning over to get a notebook for your meeting in one of the offices when you feel someone behind you.  
“Good morning darling,” you hear his sexy accent behind you. You can feel his smile, among other things growing. You and Tim Curry have been seeing each other lately.  
“Good morning Mr. Curry,” you say in your professional voice as you push your booty back feeling his very hard spot. You begin to kiss his neck and his hands start to roam. They settle on your breast as he begins to play with your nipples sending an underlying whirlwind of pleasure under sharp pain. It makes you wet all over. He kisses you deeply as a moan escapes you. You haven’t gone too far with him yet but the chemistry was there and it would be a matter of time.  
“Come on,” he saids pulling you into the closet. He pushes you up against the wall and starts thrusting. You can feel the bulge in his pants and you grip his back. A smirk forms on you: you haven’t made out in a closet since middle school and this is by far the naughtiest thing you’ve ever done on the job. Your body melts as he slips under your skirt and pulls down your panties, two fingers find your softest part.  
“Someone is very wet,” he whispers. It was a good observation and you would need to loose the panties for sure. You begin to kiss him as his thumb enter the stage and starts flirting with your clit.  
“Tonight,” you manage to say in between kisses.  
“Really?!?” Tim asks a little too excited then calmed down, “are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
“So...my room then?” He asked his eyes bright, his smile wide and his dick armed. His arched eyebrow goes up to his hairline as you rub his dick causing him to cum.  
“I have some place I wanna take you first,” you say and playful slap his dick. You emerge from the closet first with the professional airs and you set a time. Tonight would be the night.  
All that morning you two were smirking. Tim kept stealing glances as you help your team. You made sure to arched your back to show your asset. At lunch time he approached you.  
“You want to get lunch?” He asked his hands folded in the front. You smile at how causal it was, like it was one of your mates asking and not the man you were going to fuck tonight.  
“Sure,” you answer, you two get in the elevator to his room. When you’re in he pounces on you and throw you on the bed.  
You start making out much harder than before as you feel the bed give way to each thrust Tim gave you. You wrapped your legs around his hips your hands in his pushed back hair and he was biting deep in your cleavage line.  
“Oh God Tim,” you moan. Tim, however, is a relentless tease.  
“I’m going to fuck you properly later,” he stated “but I needed something to hold me over,” he smirks at you. You roll over and straddle him. Now you could be a tease. You start rolling your hips slowly at first but you gather speed. Tim moans under you and goes to grab your butt you hold his hands above his head. You wanted control. You start going faster as he moans and his eyes roll into the back of his head. You release his hands and kiss him.  
“See you tonight,” you answer and strut out.  
Tim was done filming at four which suit your plan perfectly.  
“So where are we going?” He asked.  
“You’ll see,” you two take the elevator to the top and pass the luxury rooms. You show him an old staircase leading up the very top of the building. It was like being in space and gazing at the art that was New York City.  
“It’s beautiful,” he mumbled deeply moved by the scene.  
“This is where I go when I need to rest,” you tell him and you talk of many things: sunsets in January, music, days at the beach, literature and love. When the sun had finally set, you kiss him deeply.  
“Let’s go to your room,” a greedy smile spread over him. You take the elevator down and Tim closes the door behind you. He kisses your shoulder as you take off your shirt. You fall into the bed under him as he starts to take off your skirt. He starts kissing you working his way down as you open your legs. Welcoming his lips to yours. He moans as he dives in, his tongue teases you. You begin to climax as you pushed his tongue in and out. You call out his name and cum as he stays there for a few glorious moments. He makes his way back up kissing you slowly as he goes in. He fits so perfectly your legs begin to shake. He starts moving faster as you begin to tighten and moans. He rolls you over and fits in from behind. He starts pounding you. You can hear his breathe getting ragged and his juicy balls smacking against you. It was animalistic raw and you loved every moment of it. He started to slow down.  
“I’m going to cum,” he said.  
“Cum into me,” as you said he moans and you can feel his sweet seed warming you from the inside out. For a moment you both do nothing then he falls to the bed. You cuddle next him and he smiles his little smirky satisfied smile. It was nothing like you had expected but glorious all the same.


End file.
